


Experiments

by DarkestHeir



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Game)
Genre: Aiden lets loose pretty much, Blood, Bloodplay, Choking, Deepthroating, Enemies to Lovers, Fights, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Knifeplay, M/M, Masturbation, On Hiatus, Painplay, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, but still enemies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 16:29:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3576168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkestHeir/pseuds/DarkestHeir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jay wants to learn more about Aiden</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Quite Hill

**Author's Note:**

> guess who got their computer fixed??  
> so yeah this exist, like i have 4 other stories to work on but this is the one that is working for me now  
> have fun

There were a few places in Chicago where there were no burning lights, no people, no trash, and most importantly no noise, and those were, according to the young DJ, the best parts of Chicago.  
The young man wheezed, his breath coming out in shallow pants as the pain in his side flared up once again.  
He prodded at the bandages that neatly wrapped his head as he sat upon his new, still retro, car.  
If he was honest with himself everything really hurt, his side, his head, and his legs.  
Jay wasn’t sure if his ears had stopped ringing after that pipe explosion, that had sent him flying out of his burning car, only to be taken down be Aiden Pearce.  
He really should have used an imposter.  
Then he recalled a brief moment where Aiden had asked him questions, the baton pressed tightly against his windpipe and his mask broken upon the floor.  
And that was about it before he passed out, from pain or lack of air Jay wasn’t quite sure.  
A small breeze sent a green leaf flying past the rat DJ’s head, and it hit his car before continuing its journey into the water.

Jay lifted his thin hand to touch at the loose wrappings on his neck, under the bruises resided, blossoming dark purple.  
He let it fall back to his side, hitting the roof of his car with a dull thud.  
The sun was dipping under the horizon, the sky slowly filling with the brightest stars space could offer against the burning light of the city.   
“Aiden Pearce” Jay mumbled, not sure if he had said it out loud or not, not very good at keeping things in his head in the first place.  
His scratchy voice burned his throat and he gave a small wheeze at the tickle of a cough that had reached his throat.  
Aiden Pearce was certainly an interesting person to Jay, he couldn’t quite figure out how he worked, but at the same time he sort of could, pushing the right buttons until he ended up into this position.  
He was obviously dangerous; Jay didn’t doubt that if he tried to find him one more time and succeeded he would surely die.  
The young man growled, spitting out his gum to the grassy floor under him, his teeth irritated.  
He ground his teeth together; Aiden was something he wanted to study, reactions and actions.  
Jay let one of his always hidden wild smiles crack open on his face, his mind wandering to darker places.  
Jay grabbed a pen from his jacket pocket from where it always resided in.

1.Find the Vigilante 

Jay frowned at the one that lay upon his wrist, right above the new marking, lay with another 1.  
He licked his thumb, wiping the other one off and re writing it as two.  
The DJ could wait for his plan so he could make sure he had enough time to study Aiden.  
He placed his hand on the cool metal on the car the sun now gone.

1.Find the Vigilante  
2.Find Ray


	2. Imagination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay lets his mind wander

Jay pursed his lips together, his fingers hovering over his mixers as the loud music faded out. He checked his sound system before stopping the recording and leaning back in his chair.  
Track 2 in his new album had just been completed, and he solely based it around the legendary Fox. 

The deep bass rumbles and sudden pitches were all based around him. Jay considered himself to have a bit of an obsession at this point as his mind at least floated to Aiden Pearce three times a day. His fingers twitched as he gripped the arm rest on his chair; he still had to get Aiden alone and off guard for his experiment but his mind was arguing with him.   
Jay leaned his head back, his brown stringy hair tilting to his face as he turned his head, his gray blue eyes concentrating on his new mask in the corner, it was shinning darker blues as it sat on its side.

Aiden and broken the other one, he had torn it off his face and slammed it into the concrete that had laid under them in that moment. He had grabbed Jay and pressed his legs to his hips, his knees digging in in such a painful manner, Jay had to bite back tears.  
The baton was pressed roughly against his throat and Aiden had stared at him with angry green eyes. He had raised his baton off his throat, and Jay took a deep breath before Aiden had whacked him twice on the head, knocking him out cold. He woke up after that in the hospital.  
Jay subconsciously ran a hand up his neck, feeling the still tender skin against his adam's apple. The bruised had slowly started to disappear.

There was an uncomfortable pressing feeling in his jeans and he looked down, his eyes widening in surprise.  
He was half-hard.  
The DJ took a deep breath, running his fingers onto the hem of of his sweater and pulling it off slowly. He tossed it across the room and it hit his mask, covering it completely.   
Jay slipped his fingers under the hem of his shirt, hiking it up enough to show his thin, pale, chest.  
He ran his fingers over his nipples, sighing at the small spark of pleasure that ran down his spine as he continued to rub them. Jay moved one hand down to tug at his jeans, images of a certain angry vigilante over him, running a hand down Jays stomach as he left angry hickies on his neck. Jay shuffled his jeans down moaning quietly as his hands ran around the outline of his cock through his boxers, his jeans hanging around his knees loosely.

He groaned in his throat, a perfect image of Aiden's form gripping his throat, pressing his thumb tightly on his Adam's apple as his hand gripped his cock tightly. Jay pulled his boxers down, his hand wrapping around his cock giving a few short strokes as he continued to imaginan Aiden touching and rubbing his dick, running a fingers on a pulsing vein.

"Ah, Fuck-" Jay mumbled his hips stuttering into his hand, his fingers pinching one of his dusty pink nipples, his breath quickly coming out in short bursts.

A sudden shock of pleasure made his vision white and he moaned, high pitched and loud as he came in his hand.  
Jays blurry vision slipped back into focus as he stared at his now dirty hand.

 

"Fuck" the DJ mumbled as he reached over for a box of tissues.  
He needed to work on that.


	3. halucinate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> club thoughts

Jay reached under the side of his mask, tugging it off his head and placing it on the counter.  
He looked in the mirror, rubbing his eyes as the music dimly and duly shook the backstage bathroom. His eyes were rimmed with dark black circles, not to mention red and puffy.

He was so fucking tired, he needed more sleep.

Jay yawned, pulling out his gun and placing it on his temple before-

Click.

Empty, like it always was.  
The clips were on his belt of course, he needed them sometimes.  
At one point probably to finish being tired, but not today, not now.

Jay took a deep shaking breath, tucking the gun back into his waistband with the safety back on.  
He turned the sink on, cupping water into his hands before splashing some into his face rubbing it on his eyes.  
The DJ flicked some water off his face before grabbing the neck of his sweater and drying his face.

He stared at the bright porcelain sink as the fluorescent lights reflected off of it.  
Jay shut the water off, lifting his head to look back in the mirror, his reflection wavered, and he grinned, picking up his mask with both hands as he slipped it on.

The music in the background was slowly fading out, signaling the end of the remix he put together.  
Jay sighed, he needed to go back out there.  
The DJ pressed his hands to the mirror before turning and walking out.

He took his time walking back to the loud cheering crowd. The smell of sweat and mixed alcohol made his nose cringe, he grabbed his phone from his sweater pockets and and flicked on a few more affects, the lights changing colors and patterns as the people below cheered at the DJs return.  
Jay checked the cameras, flicking them about as he messed with more effects, placing one hand back to the mixer.  
Jay squinted at the phone in his hands as he spotted a familiar figure sitting at a bar stool.

He started to grin but then he blinked, and suddenly Pearce was gone.

"Fuck it" Jay mumbled, taking his memory card from the phone before chucking it to the hard floor, crushing it under his foot, the people behind him staring at his strange behavior before he completely turned to start facing the mixer.

It's not going to be that easy.


	4. Motel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay trusts internet rumors

Jay fixed his hoodie, the cold air of chicago nipping at his face as he walked around, his hands tightly secured in his pockets in his dull black sweater, a gun occasionally finding it’s way to attack his hand.  
He needed to be careful, he needed to hide his face from the cameras.  
He was a great hacker, he could easily hide himself from the CTOS scanners but that would make him more obvious.  
Aiden would see it, he was certain of it, another blur on a camera, another name unaccountable.  
But even then, Aiden knew his real name, so he was probably fucked either way. 

There had been rumors spiking up on the internet, rumors of The Fox appearing in this motel.  
This stupid fucking motel that already smelled like absolute shit and he wasn’t even inside.  
Jay hissed under his breath, the grip on his gun tightening as a shadow flashed to his side.  
the DJ turned, sweeping his feet into a fighting stance but relaxed as he saw no one there, then came the noise from the other side of him.  
Jay took a deep heaving breath as he turned quickly once more, his steady forced breaths becoming uneven and ragged as he pulled his gun out and kept it tightly to his side as the moving shadows stopped.

This medication didn’t do shit for him apparently.He knew it wasn’t real but it still put him on edge.

The young and now mildly terrified DJ walked on, his fingers clinging tightly to the gun, his trigger finger lightly pressing against the trigger, prepared to shoot if needed.  
Jay took another shaky breath, looking around at the quiet rooms, some of the lights were on, some of them giving the air lewd noises and the young male cringed, his nose wrinkling in disgust as he walked under the cover of the motel roof.  
He moved cautiously, his eyes darting back and forth from the cameras to the passing windows, watching what he acutely described as human nature.  
drugs and lust, meshed together on occasion through the scratched windows.  
Jay, on the other hand,found out that people couldn't properly work windows curtains.  
he gripped his phone as he reached a dark window, a flashing light was the only thing illuminating the room.  
The item was laying on the bed of stiff motel sheets of dull colors, the bright flashed showing of hard drives.

This is so going to happen.

Jay took out his phone and looked at the item, connecting to it quickly as he stole the data it had, which was only one piece of data, a simple audio clip.  
The young man froze, staring at the play button on his screen, there was something wrong here.  
Very fucking wrong.

Jay turned, realizing that he needed to sharpen up his skills besides the computer ones as a baton hit him on the head with a full jarring force and a loud crack of metal on bone.

With that Jay fell to the floor, his whole body going limp, the gun skidding across the floor and Aiden glared at the unconscious body.

“I shouldn’t deal with this” Aiden mumbled, walking over to pick up the gun as he closed his baton by pressing it into his hip.  
He turned on his heel, the softly breathing man laying face down on the floor not moving at all and Aiden nodded to himself, tucking the gun along side his as he hefted up the very light DJ into his arms.  
“I really fucking shouldn't” Aiden mumbled one last time as he dropped jay on his bed and shut the door.


	5. Options

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aiden thinks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am starting testing so they might be shorter than usual, sorry!

Aiden let out a deep slow breath, his eyes fixated on the slumping form in front of him.  
He had tied Jay to a chair, which was harder than he originally thought. Jay was thin and with his long arms and legs,that made it hard to properly move him. But of course, it had been done and Aiden grabbed his phone from his pocket, Jay’s phone in his other hand as he slowly transferred data between the two devices, he was leaving a message as he took the important bits of data on the blue smartphone, ignoring the large amounts of porn Jay had in his possession and Aiden grimaced, he wasn’t exactly a fan of porn necessarily. 

AIden laid them down on the bedside table as he took a sip of some whiskey he had for hard nights before looking back to the unconscious man. He stood swiftly, taking off his trench coat and putting his and the other gained firearm on the table. Aiden grabbed the baton from his waistband and walked towards the chair and moved behind it, grabbing the top of Jay’s hair and bending his neck forward.  
He ran a gentle hand across the area he had hit, there had been a loud crack and he didn’t need the trouble of sending Jay to the hospital, but then again, if Jay came here for trouble, he was ready to act with a swift hand.  
Thankfully there was no blood, and Aiden couldn’t feel anything broken under the skin of his head, but there was a big and quickly swelling lump.

Oh well.

AIden moved back to the front, his hands on the fully extend baton and he leaned forward as he cupped Jay’s face, eyes dancing along the hardly ever revealed, pale skin of the DJ’s face, checking for any signs of Jay waking up.  
For the moment there were none.  
He brushed away some of the dried blood of a nosebleed from Jay’s face, looks like he had hit the ground face first.

 

Aiden pressed his lips together and he moved back, sitting back on the bed and staring at the unmoving body.  
There were choices in front of him.  
He could easily kill Jay, dump him somewhere, maybe get the help of a fixer, tie end there.  
Aiden could also do nothing, get Jay, put him in the back of a car and kick him out at the hospital.

Of course there was always the option of finding out what the rat wanted. Aiden didn’t want to do that, he was nervous, he was nervous if Jay was here to do something else, more trouble, something bad.

Maybe fixers were coming right now, maybe they were already fucking something up-  
Aiden took another deep breath,he needed to calm down, he’ll give Jay a hour, if the younger male didn’t wake up by then he had two more options, and even if Jay did wake up, the first option still rode.

Aiden laid down on the bed, putting his hands on his stomach as he let his eyes close for a few moments, but for once sleep decided to fuck him over, and Aiden fell asleep quickly, the room had slowly started to heat and everything felt comfortable, he willed himself to wake up but he slipped further.

And somewhere in his head there was a sputtering cough of another person.

Shit.


	6. go wild mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay has time to think while in the chair

Jay remembered the nearly silent steps, the flash as the download finished, and the movement of his sweater as he turned his body and every noise in the world was replaced with a loud echoing crack and a dull thump as his body hit the hard concrete face first and there was another spark of pain before the world went dark.   
He groaned inwardly as the light slowly came back and he wasn't how long it had been but there were a few things he was certain of before he opened his eyes to face whatever there was in front of him.  
  
He was still warm, so he was inside the motel, his gun and phone were gone, Aiden was in the room, and he was tied to a chair.  
Jay squeezed his eyes shut tighter, hoping to shut out the light from the other side of his eyes lids.  
Feeling slowly returned and he let out a cough, his stomach, head, and nose hurt, his stomach particularly complaining at something he had swallowed. He smacked his lips and licked them, trying to return moisture to his mouth and realized everything tasted like blood, looks like his nosebleed had been kept at bay from marking his clothes by swallowing his blood.  
Aiden had probably kept him on his bed  for a time before tying him down.  
  
And of course he wasn’t wrong, but it wasn’t like he exactly knew that.  
He groaned, facing his head down to open his eyes slowly, the light hurt his eyes. his head giving dull but sharp throbs of pain.  
  
Everything was blurry for a while and he blinked continuously, trying to return everything into focus as his eyes teared up at the constant pain.  
  
He could really do with some pain killers.  
  
Jay whined, he couldn’t help it, everything hurt, the DJ started to breath heavily through his mouth, the pain making his body twitch and he silently hoped his nose wasn't broken.  
He tried leaning his head back on the chair but that sent a sharp stab of flashing pain into his head, making his jerk and tug at the binds as he let out a quick yelp.  
  
Okay bad idea.  
  
He let his head fall forward and he stared at the slowly focusing carpet, his breathing heavy and deep as the pain faded away in to the constant throbs once more.  
  
Jay slowly lifted his head up, looking for the other man before realizing Aiden as right in front of him and he snorted, because who falls asleep while watching a person that could have a possible plan to kill you.  
Yeah,Jay didn’t have one but he still grinned as he did have one.  
  
He watched Aiden breath in slowly, his hands had been placed on his stomach, one under his shirt sitting in the confined warmth of Aiden’s undershirt, his legs dangled off the bed with his feet grazing the carpet.  
  
Jay’s eyes stopped wandering and locked onto the one visible hand of Aiden and he huffed through his parted lips.  
The thought started quickly pouring in, he wondered how hard Aiden could choke him, how strong he really was, how much pain he could inflict, or how much pain Aiden could take.  
  
Jay squirmed in his seat, this was definitely not the best time to get a boner but he had nothing to occupy his mind, his hands were tied, his phone was a long ways off, across the room in fact, sitting right next to Aiden’s  
  
“ **Fuck**. **It**.” Each word was mumbled with certainty as Jay ground his hips upward into the confinement of his jeans, the dry friction of his boxers better than nothing to him.  
HIs eyes stayed locked onto the sleeping body of Aiden Pearce and he bit his lip, someone was going to wake up to dirty DJ at this point.  
  
Jay let his imagination take off, his lips moving back and forth on the seat to cause some sort of pleasure (that thankfully worked) as he imagined a fully awake Aiden gripping his throat tightly, his whole body still tied down as he helplessly thrusted up ,trying to meet Aiden’s other hand as it ran under his shirt.  
  
Jay was panting loudly, his vision blurring and the pain in the back of his head coming back but being overpowered as his fantasy got more vivid. He wanted to suckle on AIden’s neck as he fucked him hard and rough, he really hoped Aiden wasn’t gentle he wanted to bleed, he wanted to be treated like a pure driven out whore.  
If he did managed to get Aiden somehow, in some twisted way he didn’t want gentle, he didn't want softness he wanted to be fucked into exhaustion, until the wall cracked form the hits of the bed as Aiden moved in him.  
  
Jay whined louder, he wanted to be forced to kneel in front of the older man, he want for his throat to be absolutely destroyed.  
He bit his lip harshly as whines and moans dribbled out, the thought of bruises adorning his skin, bite marks curling into his flesh, oh god he needed it, he needed it.  
He wondered what Aiden’s reaction would be if he saw Jay right now, he hoped the older man would play along, tighten the ropes and touch him until he was teetering on the edge then just stop completely, just sit back and watch as Jay begged for something more, for one more brush on his cock, one more bite on his neck.  
  
The room was too hot now, his clothes felt too tight and he wanted them gone and he pulled at the ropes a bit more, feeling them dig into the soft flesh of his wrist.  
He could almost feel it, he could almost feel the cold metal of the baton pressed onto his throat as Aiden straddled his lap. Aiden’s other hand would be holding Jay’s wrists over his head as the light slowly faded from his vision and the baton would release its pressure but it would still press down on his adams apple. Aiden would stare down at him with that same angry glare the day he had caught him and he would mumbled nothing but insults and, _and_ \-   
“Oh fuck oh fuck _ohfuck_ - **Aiden**!” Jay screeched loudly, coming into his pants harshly, his hips stuttering in movement until they fully stopped as the DJ let his head hang loosely.  
It took a few minutes but he finally lifted his head as his orgasm high wore off, and was astonished, and a bit taken aback to find Aiden still fully asleep.  
He glared at the sleeping form as it shifted, curling a bit more than its original position, "yo, asshole!"  
Jay frowned, Aiden must be really tired because there was no way he had been quiet through that whole thing, “Aiden, come on wake the fuck up!” the tied man whined, and when he got no response, simply slumped in defeat.  
  
“I’m too tired for this anyway” Jay mumbled and he tilted his head to the side closing his eyes and willing himself to sleep.  
  
But it never came.  
The feeling of his boxers and the way he was sitting, there was no way he was going to be able to sleep like this and he groaned in demise as he realized it, “this is bullshit!”  
  
Jay turned once more and went back to look at Aiden “dick” he mumbled, turning his head again as far as he could to watch the slightly closed window.  



	7. Tipping point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 choices and both very tempting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im NOT DEAD??? (should i be? Probably!)  
> amazing  
> but hey im back after a month of nothing  
> i feel like shit for not posting but i didnt feel like writing anymore but a old song reminded me of this and here i am  
> lets see what i can do

Aiden felt horrible and amazing at the same time.  
  
He hadn’t slept that great in so long and god he didn’t want to get up, the bed felt so comfortable but he couldn’t fall back asleep.  
  
Aiden lifted his legs on the bed and curled  up a bit, curling his arms under his head.  
Wow sleep really helped him, he needed more.  
To bad it came at random times, his insomnia made sure of that.   
It was usually between 3-5 days before his body gave up and slept.  
Even then most of the sleep he got was riddled with night terrors but today it felt perfect.  
  
But he still couldn’t go back to sleep.  
Honestly it was very infuriating.  
  
Aiden sighed, it felt like there was a loud scratching at the back of his head, there was something he was forgetting  
something important.  
  
He uncurled his legs and rolled over onto his back and stretched, arching his back upward as he coiled his fingers into his hair as his back popped and Aiden groaned loudly as he let himself drop back onto the bed. He pressed the palm of his hand to the side of his face and giving a quick turn to his head, feeling his neck give a very satisfying crack twice as he repeated the motion in the other direction.  
  
Aiden wasn’t the forgetful type of person but looks like sleep decided to erase everything recent from his head but in all honestly, he felt like he couldn’t be bothered with it right now.  
The half asleep man ran his hands under his shirt and pushed his shirt up, for what reason he wasn’t quite sure but it felt nice to have cold air on him.

  
That was until a loud cough had everything from yesterday coming back to him in a cold shock up his spine.  
  
Aiden jolted up in bed, his hands holding him up as his eyes met playful blue ones.  
  
Jay was grinning, a mischievous grin that he constantly wore, even if no one could see it.  
But someone could this time and he simply stretched it out a bit more, letting out a quite high pitched giggle as he did.   
  
“Did I frighten you Fox?” Jay’s voice was low now, a growl rumbling his words as he pressed his lips to talk, “I regret it honestly, I was enjoying _quite_ the show” He let out another giggle, this one just slightly louder.  
  
Aiden glared at the bound DJ, he had forgotten how annoying this kid was.  
It had been so peaceful for the few months he stayed with T-Bone but 2 months after they split way this happens.  
He was tired of it already.  
God dammit he had to get rid of Jay.  
  
Jay purred tilting his head back and exposing the side of his throat, viciously trying to ignore the pain his head gave off.  
“Tell me fox, what are you going to do now that you’ve gotten the rat?”  
  
The vigilante stood and Jay frowned for a moment and opened his mouth to make another snide remark before Aiden beat him to it, “As far as I know cat catch mice, not foxes, Jay”  
The DJ snickered as Aiden disappeared from his direct line of sight.  
  
“You’d be wrong there Vigilante” Jay purred, emphasising Aiden’s nickname as much as he could.  
Aiden didn’t respond, but instead grabbed the back of the chair and tilted it forward, Jay yelped as his face nearly reached the floor.  
  
That brought Aiden some happiness at least.  
  
He brought the man back up into the position before and went back in front of Jay.  
Aiden grabbed a knife from his pocket and undid one of the zip ties that held Jay’s arm to the arm of the chair and looked at the younger male.  
  
Jay did nothing but stare up at Aiden with a tiny smile and lidded eyes.  
  
Aiden grunted, the smile was tipping on the edge of something buried, He cut the other tie before jerking on Jay’s sweater with one hand to make him lean forward. Aiden moved Jay’s hand behind his back and tied them together with another zip tie from his jeans pocket.  
Once Aiden was done he let Jay sit upright and moved back.  
  
A pleasurable shiver went down Jay’s spine as Aiden bent down on one knee to cut the ties from his legs.   
Something at being at the mercy of the Fox was very enticing, He took a long breath between parted lips as he felt his cock slowly start to harden.  
  
Fuck this could end great or horrible, he needed to calm down.  
  
Aiden cut them swiftly, and decided that maybe Jay wasn't going to be hard to manage, and if he decided to be, it wasn’t like he couldn’t take the lean DJ down, he’s done it before of course.  
  
Aiden stood and turned on his heel, grabbing his phone and gun from the night stand.  
He walked over, hooking a finger on his waist band to tuck his gun into his pocket and Jay’s breath stuttered a bit, but it wasn’t like Aiden noticed.  
  
Aiden jerked Jay into a stand position with his free hand and threw Jay forward, moving behind him to grab at his bound hands, the sudden movement making his head spin and he stumbled a bit on his feet.  
  
Jay ground himself into place and Aiden shoved him forward with an annoyed noise.  
  
“So that's it fox? Gonna kick me out just like that?”  
Jay was pouting, but it wasn’t like the Fox could see it but it didn’t matter, he was pouting anyways.  
Aiden stopped forcing Jay to move as he spoke, “yes, because I'm tired of this Jay, we have no more business together” He looked at the blood that caked Jay’s hair together and pushed one more time.  
  
Jay frowned before pushing back as hard as he could, and Aiden let go in response, they ended up colliding together, Jay’s light body pressed flush against Aiden’s, Only his hands smashed right on Aiden’s navel.   
  
“You’re wrong Fox!” Jay growled, “we do have some business together.”  he mumbled, his voice cracking a tad at the end as he moved his closely tied together hands to rub against the evident muscles that lay just a small layer of clothing away from his bare finger tips.  
  
Aiden held his breath, oh, that’s why he was here.  
  
Temptation nipped at Aiden’s head and he reached for his pocket knife but stopped.  
Jay wasn’t bad looking he had to admit, but this was someone who tried to kill him multiple times, who knows what he was planning.  
  
His thoughts of cons and pros ended as Jay pushed his ass backwards and let out a high whine.  
Aiden needed to make a choice now, he really should play it safe but fuck this was pretty tempting, he pretty much had Jay in his hands as far as he could see, what else could Jay possibly want from him to kill him for anyways?  
  
Aiden moved his hand away from his knife and grabbed the hood of Jay’s hoodie and his hands once more.  
Jay let out a small disapointed noise that was cut short as he was slammed against the wall roughly, but not as hard as it could be.  
  
“Fox…” Jay sighed out breathily as he wriggled against the wall.  
  
This was definitely the best choice, Aiden pressed his hands now to jay’s hips and squeezed as he ground against the squirming Dj’s ass.  
  
Definitely. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gonna be honest  
> this chapter was already half done  
> also its been a month since ive written porn so like  
> if its horrible i fucking apologize in advance.


	8. This is what I want

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY LOOK WERE ALMOST DONE  
> have a long chapter  
> this was supposed to be the last chapter but then i realized i was going to far so now you guys have to wait for the real sex

Jay was grinning as he faced the wall, his little quest was striding toward success very quickly.  
He grunted, his hands  pressed flat against the small of his back with Aiden’s between the zip tie.  
The vigilante pushed Jay’s hips against the wall with his own and the younger let out  a very pleased (and maybe a bit exaggerated) moan.  
  
The DJ let his head fall back right onto Aiden’s shoulder as the older man pressed his chest to the curve of Jay’s spine, letting a hot breath run across Jay’s cheek.  
  
Aiden slipped his hands under Jay’s sweater and shirt, following the lithe curves of sleek muscles along Jay’s stomach causing him to hum in approval.  
He slipped his hands lower, his fingers applying pressure in small circles as he reached the V lines on his waist.  
Jay bucked his hips forward, he didn’t come here for teasing (as fun as it was having the Fox technically massage his way down).  
  
Jay pursed his lips, tilting his head to press his lips on the side of Aiden’s neck, feeling the vigilante’s pulse under his tongue as he lapped at the heated skin.  
  
Aiden pressed his finger on the button on Jay’s pants and that’s when Jay growled, biting down on the skin that had met his lips hard, enough to hurt and just enough to tear as his teeth sunk in, metalic taste filling his mouth. In his opinion, Aiden responded perfectly.  
  
The man hissed and moved his hands back up, shoving Jay’s shirt and sweater up in one quick motion. He placed his hands flat on Jay’s chest before quickly and firmly dragging his blunt nails down to his navel.  
Welts rose almost quickly as Aiden’s fingers had moved and Jay groaned satisfaction.   
  
Aiden had moved his hands back up, stroking the lines his had made with his fingers, Jay seemingly took a chance as he recognized the obvious un-worded apology.   
Jay suckled on the slowly bleeding bitmark he had created before murmuring into the flesh in his mouth, low and filled with tease, “What’s wrong Pearce? Why are you being so soft with me?”   
  
He got no response and tried again, “Come on Fox, you’ve done worse to me”   
Again Jay got no response from the Older man, his fingers now currently pressed back at Jay’s hips, giving tight squeezes that Jay was frankly enjoying.  
  
Once again he tried, “I know you remember Fox, when you pinned me down,” The memories were affecting Jay himself as a new flush rose on his face, his voice increasing in pitch as his breath hitched constantly, “You placed your knees on my hips and the baton on my throat and it fucking _hurt_ and god I loved it” Jay took a quivering breath, fuck his pants were getting too tight, “you have no idea how fucking hard it was stop thinking about the pain, the bruises, oh hell i loved them so much”  
  
And that was all Jay needed to have his body pressed flushed against the wall, the hands on his hips gone now and instead one twisted in his stringy (and partially blood caked) brown locks, the other was holding his hands where they sat on the small of his own back.  
Aiden leaned forward and Jay gave a little shiver as warm breath ghosted over his ear, “you’re one fucked up kid”  
  
Jay giggled as he responded, “you have no idea”   
He heard Aiden let out a quiet snort in amusement before the hands holding him were lifted and Jay moved to turn his head but was quickly spun and now pressed against the wall with his back.  
Aiden still was not holding Jay, he started to say something but before he could Aiden reeled his left hand back and slapped Jay across the face, hard.  
  
The DJ could stop the noise of surprise he let out as he stumbled  to the right a bit, taken aback form the sudden hit, though not unpleased, looks like Aiden was ready to play along.  
Aiden finally grabbed him again and straightened Jay out from the daze of the hit and started kissing Jay.  
  
In no way could this kiss be considered soft and Jay tried to catch up at how fast Aiden slipped into the roll Jay wanted as he nipped at Jay’s lips, cutting it open a bit.  
The coppery taste of blood was shifted between them as Aiden practically shoved his tongue in Jay’s mouth, their teeth clacking together as the younger male pressed against Aiden’s force.  
  
Their tongues met and twisted, no fight for dominance as Aiden had already proved Jay was in his palm. After a couple of seconds they pulled away, Jay panting heavily with a smug yet sultry smile and Aiden’s mouth twitched a bit, determined to once again wipe that everlasting smile off of Jay’s face.  
  
Aiden grabbed the top of Jay's hair gave a shove down, Jay complied and dropped to his knees almost immediately and Aiden gave a small tug of approval before letting go for the moment. Jay was already losing control of his breathing as the mere thought of getting Aiden down his own throat crossed his mind.  
He watched the Vigilante undo the button on his pants and drag the zipper and his breath was stuttering on its own.  
Aiden pushed the front of his pants down a little so he could hook his fingers on the waistband of his briefs. He lifted his eyes a bit from what he was doing to look at Jay and found the other following every movement with his hands closely and let his own smug smile over take his face.  
Aiden pulled his boxers down and watched Jay’s face, a spark of excitement and lust running through his eyes.  
  
He moved his hands away from himself and pressed one back into Jay’s hair, the other simply at his side as Jay moved forward with no needed encouragement. The use of no hands made things rather difficult but Jay went in with enthusiasm. He pressed his lips on the base and turned his head, pressing his tongue to the underside of Aiden’s cock. His lips joined and he lightky sucks on the area before doing the same as he moved back towards the tip.  
  
Aiden’s breath hitched as Jay licked a spot on the underside of his tip and tightened his grip on the younger man's hair. Jay lifted up on his knees a bit as he took Aiden into his mouth, his tongue swirling and lapping at whatever got into his mouth. He bobbed his head slowly, taking in more as he moved lower. He curled his tongue on the underside as he kept moving, pressing it up and Aiden grunted in pleasure.  
  
Aiden wasn’t very vocal, as Jay expected but that didn't mean he didn't take every noise that came out of him lightly, when the Vigilante’s breath witch Jay repeated his motions. He reached the bass, he could feel the tip of his cock lightly grazing the back of his throat and he blinked a few times to get rid of the tears in his eyes.   
He tightened his lips a bit as he buried his nose in the light patch of hair Aiden had and moaned. Aiden skin had a scent and fuck he was drooling excessively, Jay couldn't help it.  
  
Jay jolted a bit as he felt something touch his clothed erection and realized it was probably’s Aiden’s foot. He whined, low in his throat and moved back to breath, puckering his lips and Aiden gave a small application of pressure as a reward that Jay accepted graciously.  
He pressed his fingers to Jay’s skull as he firmly grabbed the hair between his hands and pulled him off almost completely. Jay’s stomach gave a twist as Aiden removed his foot, he let his head go limp in Aiden’s hand, his heart thudding loudly in his ears.  
  
Aiden couldn't help but but grin a bit as he pushed Jay’s head forward, his hips twitch a bit as he forced his way down into Jay’s throat. The DJ moaned loudly around AIden this time, his tongue working against the girth as Aiden pulled him back slowly and did it again. Jay gagged a bit but held before Aiden stopped being gentle completely.  
  
He held the younger's face in place as he thrusted in and out of Jay’s mouth, his hips twitch out of rhythm every now and then. Jay’s vision was blurry with tears as his body gagged a few more times, he squeezed his thumb in his hand and it soon stopped. He constricted his throat as Aiden moved and he could hardly fucking breathe but that didn't matter to Jay or Aiden right now at this point.  
Jay hummed one last time and Aiden groaned out loud, lips parted and looked down at Jay to find him staring back, straining his glossy eyes. Aiden smirked a bit and Jay wanted to wrap his arms around Aiden's legs to hold himself down. Of course Aiden complied unknowingly as he held Jay’s head down on him as he gasped and Jay whined one last time before Aiden came down his throat.  
He wasn’t let go until Aiden was finished, he didn’t mind one bit as he reeled back to lap at Aiden tip with a hazy smile, realizing that Aiden hadn’t gotten completely soft.  
  
He looked up after blinking, the vigilante massaging the back of his head lightly, keeping away from the bloody parts of his hair. They locked eyes with blank expressions before Jay grinned as he always did, “was that it Fox?”  
Aiden glowered as he shoved Jay with his foot but Jay continued, “maybe i was right, you are old” Jay murmured, still looking at Aiden despite being on his back and licking his lips.   
At that Aiden laughed, Jay taken aback a bit, “Get up and get on the bed or it will be”  
  
With that Jay didn't waste anytime, stumbling to stand without his hands but managing.  
Aiden stared at the back of the DJ’s head and chuckled, he made a great choice.


	9. Knife

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH FUCK IM NOT DEAD  
> Also no beta  
> Never re read this fucking thing so it's full of errors sorry lol

Jay bit his lip as he tried to calm his breathing. His body felt hot and sensitive, god Aiden was intoxicating. He licked his lips as he stumbled up and towards the bed. He could sense the Steely eyes of the vigilante burn holes into his back and Jay shook slightly, he let a breathy sigh slip from his mouth.  
Aiden grinned at the back of Jay's head, watching Jay give a little tremble before letting his knees hit the mattress and falling into it.

In all honesty it was slightly humorous, watching Jay fall into the mattress face first. The tips of Jay’s shoes were still on the floor but it didn't stop his body from sliding down off of the bed. Aiden moved to help Jay in his small desperate situation after he managed to swallow the laugh that had slowly built up.  
There was a funny feeling of having such a once threat at the tip of your fingers, It was pretty good if Aiden had to say anything about it

He grabbed the DJ by the zip tie that bound his hands and tugged him up onto the bed, turning him awkwardly but effectively onto his back. Aiden was sure that the position was very uncomfortable for the Dj’s hands, but Jay didn’t really complain about that. Jay instead pouted to himself but mostly at Aiden, grazing the plastic tie with the tips of his fingers. He wanted the ties off, so he could claw and grasp at Aiden’s flesh as this escalated, but he felt that it was unlikely so far.

Aiden ran his hands up Jay’s hips, giving them a little squeeze before pulling back, trying to see how messy he could get the DJ with little effort. Aiden examined the arrogant young man he now had on the sleazy, and most likely dirty, bed, smiling a bit to himself at the complete power he had over Jay.

He moved his hands onto Jay’s body once more, slipping his hands under the black sweater. Aiden felt the bump and ridges of Jay’s spine as he moved his hands up, he stopped for a second, watching Jay shiver for a quick moment. Aiden moved his hands to the side, grabbing onto Jay’s surprisingly curvy and thin body.  
The vigilante rubbed circles into the soft skin, one of his hands dipping into the waistband of the DJ’s jeans as he shifted his hand to Jay’s front. Jay jerked a bit as Aiden's hands gave small applications of pressure on his slowly heating skin, lifting his ass as best as he could the way he was bound, how annoying. Jay let out a high and pleading whine of Aiden’s name.

Aiden couldn't help a full fledged smirk as Jay cried out his name, he wanted to keep him in such a deliciously vulnerable position, but the clothes were bothersome.

Jay bit his lip hard, it was already bloodied and puffy from the hard kisses but he wanted more pain. Aiden was going too slow, and then the Fox retracted his hands. Jay was instantly furious, he honestly worked to hard to get here, and that included getting hit in the head more than once. Jay wanted gratification now, and he was about to yell for it when a click of a knife caught his attention. Aiden wasn’t one for hand to hand combat that didn’t include his baton but he had a secret second option.

Jay was once again happy and waiting.

Aiden watched Jay, his breathing has hard, his face was flushed, and his eyes were shining with a vicious light. He was going to get what he wanted and more, the Fox would make sure of that.  
Gripping the pocket knife with a loose hand, he trailed the tip of the sharp blade on Jay’s exposed stomach, getting an instant reaction. Jay gasped, his muscles instinctively pulling back from the cold metal as best as he could before chuckling, the Dj arching his back into the touch of the blade.

He trailed the knife up, until it reached Jay’s bunched up sweater, Jay realized what he was going to do, he would have to plan how to get out of here later and not in the nude. The hem of the sweater gave some resistance, and the vigilante’s other hand trailed up to help. Lightly touching the pale skin underneath his calloused hand before grabbing onto the bunched up pieces of clothing. Aiden gripped it tight, the knife ripping into the hem of the sweater and the shirt with a very satisfying noise, the rest of it was easier cut and pull of the knife. As soon as the hem was cut through, Aiden grabbed the tear and ripped it open as much as he could in one movement. What was left was a panting lithe man, his clothes attached to him just by the collar of his clothes. Aiden took the knife again, pressing it against Jay's throat before dragging it down, just hard enough to break the skin.

Jay gasped, gulping as the blade tore through the small strand of cloth that held his now ruined shirt and sweater together. Aiden watched Jay’s throat, his adam's apple moving with each excited swallow the Rat gave. The knife trailed back up, the tip lightly grazing his collarbone right before Aiden leaned in for a much softer kiss than before.  
Jay whined, the knife dragging up and down the side of his neck as Aiden was preoccupied with his mouth. 

As Jay whined, Aiden pushed the knife just a bit more firm against the pale young skin underneath him, enough to finally cut the skin. No blood came out, but Jay could feel the beginnings of skin splitting underneath the sharp weapon and shivered. Aiden pulled back, his face serious and bored but his eyes delighted and dark with lust. Jay grinned up back at him, arching his hips, hoping to allure the Fox a bit better. Aiden just twirled the knife in his hands, before bringing the knife back down, this time right above the bellybutton on Jay’s pale stomach.  
It was pressed tip first onto the soft skin and Aiden twirled it, the tip digging into the flesh underneath.

Jay bit his lip as he grinned, lifting his head up as best as he could, trying to watch the knife as aiden slowly pressed it harder, and then it started to hurt. The younger boy gasped loudly, the knife stopping. Aiden smiled to himself at the noise, then dragged the knife up. The cut wasn’t deep, and it wasn’t long, but Jay was bleeding and both of them loved it.  
Aiden’s curiosity tipping on quickly and newly developing kinks.

However Aiden momentarily considered the potential danger he was putting himself with this boy and blood. Afterall, he had no idea what Jay likes to do in his free time. The paranoid side of his head kicked in quickly, settling on the crazy idea of this being some plot to give Aiden a blood borne and incurable diseases. 

The kid was insane in his defense.

Jay laughed breathlessly, almost as if he heard Aiden’s train of thoughts. He watched Aiden hesitate with a wide smile and purred, “I’m not trying anything here Fox, I just want to have fun with CTOS’ most wanted” 

The vigilante looked at the boy, the wide grin plastered on the boys face made Aiden snort.  
Aiden decided that maybe he should stop thinking, and instead pressed his hand onto Jay’s stomach. His fingers traced around the boy’s belly button, and then moved to the cut. His fingertips were slowly getting smeared in blood as he pressed on the shallow cut, causing Jay to gasp happily. Aiden ran his fingers along it before pressing against the wound, trying to make it worse and succeeding. More blood started to seep out, not a lot, but Jay didn’t seem to mind either way.

Jay was concentrating on the burn and the warm feeling seeping out and onto his skin, the rough press of persistent fingers as they went along their mission. He giggled a bit, watching the small amounts of blood smear into fingerprints onto his stomach, the Fox trailing his hands back down to his hips. There were numerous trails of quickly drying blood staining Jay’s skin and it was hot. 

Aiden grinned, malicious in purpose, grabbing the knife again.

Maybe he and Jay would have a good time, but later, he would make sure that there was a good potential for humiliation, yes he was most certainly going to have sex with the DJ, but he still hated him to a very fair extent. Aiden sat back up, standing by the bed and watched the younger man twitch on the motel mattress before diving back in with purpose.

Aiden grabbed the loosest part of the boy’s jeans and cut the hem on both legs. He dropped the knife, grabbing at the new weak area in the pants.

And he tore.

Each leg individually, the sound of denim ripping filed the air and Jay huffed to himself, he would need a way to get out of here late without drawing too much attention. After each leg was cut and the waistband of the jeans was sliced through, the jeans were into badly haggard pieces of denim. 

“Please don't do that to my underwear Fox, I kind of need those to get out of here”, Jay spoke to the air above him, loud and clear, very obviously trying to urge the older man on. 

Aiden decided against indulging Jay, he was in control after all, and instead pulled the other man’s boxers down instead in a swift motion. 

Jay was hard, it was obvious with the boxers and blatant as they were pulled down to ride low on his thighs.  
Aiden closed his knife, dropping it by Jay’s head before climbing onto the bed.

Aiden’s legs were on either side of Jay’s chest, He brought his hand down to skim his fingers over the DJ’s face, then his mouth in particular, pale lips soft and plump. 

The Fox smirked, watching Jay as Jay watched him, he had a good Idea


End file.
